Jo's Back
by Elevating with You
Summary: Jo come back a little too early from the three years she said. Turns out she has some little news.


**JENDALL time!**

**Just a little request from my besties and I know you're reading this ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

><p>"I really hope Kendall asks me out!" Lucy said while hugging her best friend, Camille.<p>

"Uhhh… yeah, me too…." Camille trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked as she looked into Camille's eyes.

Camille put on a fake smile "nothing."

"Lucy Stone! Where are you?" everybody in the pool heard.

"Huh?" Lucy said as Camille's eyes lit up.

And at doors appeared a blonde girl with fierce eyes.

"Who's she?" Lucy asked Camille.

Camille didn't answer she run to the blonde figure and hugged her tight.

"Jo, I missed you!" she said.

"Camille!" Jo said hugging back.

Lucy suddenly moved from her spt. She marched up to the blonde girl and pointed her finger at her. "Who the hell are you?" she asked her.

"Josephine Taylor, Kendall's first girlfriend here at Hollywood." Jo answered.

"And what are you doing here?" Lucy asked getting frustrated.

Jo placed a smirk on her face "I've finished my movie a bit too early and I have returned!"

"This is going to be interesting." Camille said crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah, who said you can steal my best friend?" Jo asked her.

"You're best friend? Camille's my best friend." Lucy told her.

"Well?" they both looked at Camille.

She stepped back and ran back to her apartment, leaving the both frustrated girls to battle on their own.

Camille suddenly bumped into somebody non-other than the four boys.

"Whoa, what's wrong, babe?" Logan asked as he held her girlfriend's shoulders.

"Jo's back…." She said and the three boys all looked at Kendall.

"… and she's now arguing with Lucy." She continued and that's when everything went downhill.

The boys suddenly pushed Kendall to enter the pool area and he saw everybody at one side of the pool and the two girls having a cat fight on the other.

"He's mine!"

"No, he's mine!"

"And she's my best friend."

"She's my best friend now!"

"What the hell happened?" Kendall asked.

"Jo's back!" the crow stated the obvious.

"Kendall!" the two said as soon as the blonde boy got into the scene.

"Kendall, tell this bitch that you're mine, right?" Lucy told him.

"Umm…"

Jo put on her fake smile "Nice to see you again, Kendall."

"Jo, what are you doing here? I thought you'll be gone for three years?" he questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing." She tried to hide something but Camille quickly saw through her best friend.

"Hey Jo, mind if we talk." She said but then looked at the crow. "In Private."

"Sure." Jo nodded.

They went to the roof; they usually come here when they needed their girl time.

"What's wrong?" Camille asked.

"Well, when I reached New Zealand, we filmed for a few months but then I was diagnosed with cancer…." The blonde friend explained.

"Oh my…" Camille said looking at Jo with teary eyes.

"My manager told production and they told me to quite the movie so I can focus on being treated." She sighed with her own tears filling her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Jo. You've got to tell Kendall." Camille told her.

Jo shook her head.

"No, it will only make things harder for me." She stated.

When it started to get dark, the two girls went back down and bid their goodbyes.

Jo returned to her old apartment. She just lay on her but when she concluded she can't sleep, she went outside to the pool are.

She took off her shoes and sat at the edge of the pool, dipping her feet along.

She looked up at the moon, it reminded her about the day she was diagnosed cancer.

When she left the hospital it had a full moon. She tried to call Kendall but decided that it was best if he didn't know.

"Jo, what are you doing here?" asked the person who she least wanted to see right now.

"Oh you know, getting some fresh air." Jo stated calmly.

"So how's life treating you?" Kendall asked, trying to whip up a conversation.

When Kendall didn't hear an answer, he looked at Jo how was already crying.

"Jo, you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." She replied, wiping away her tears but new one came quickly.

Kendall took her in his arms and began comforting her.

"Sshh, it's alright." He soothed.

Jo pushed Kendall away from her and looked down.

"Get away from me." She whispered.

"Why?"

"GET AWAY!" she shouted making Kendall flinch.

"Did something happen while you were in New Zealand? Do you have a new guy?" Kendall panicked.

Jo sighed and shook her head "No, I don't have a new guy."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"I have cancer, alright!" she yelled and broke down into tears.

"Jo… I" Kendall said yet he wasn't really sure what he should say during their current situation.

Instead he hugged Jo, allowing her to cry in his arms.

"It's alright…" he hushed.

"Alright? Kendall, I have a minimum time to live and you're saying it alright?" she cried.

"I'm here for you, I promise." He whispered.

"No you don't, go on and be happy with that Lucy bitch." She hissed.

"Lucy's just a friend, you're my one and only." He told her.

She looked up and gently caressed his cheek.

"I Love You, Kendall." She said making Kendall smile.

"I Love You too." He said before placing a soft, sweet kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>A little cheesy but I think it's alright.<strong>

**I'm not against Lucy but I simply like Jo and Kendall together better.**

**No hard feeling for all those Lucy lover there.**

**One more request, Review please :)**


End file.
